Lord Vampyre
Lord Vampyre is an upcoming villain and is the ruler of the Monster Realm. His goal is to locate the 6 remaining Moonstones to eclipse the sun and inflict eternal darkness, so the monsters can roam freely. Lord Vampyre was the adversary of Rodney Doc who was able to stop him but was unable to defeat him. Rodney sealed him inside his own coffin and trapped his minions in a time loop where they couldn't escape as long as Vampyre remained trapped. Rodney then proceeded to hide his mansion, the map able to find it again and the keys that are able to free Vampyre and his minions again. Biography Not much of Lord Vampyre's early history is known, such as how he became a vampire. At one point in time he became the the evil ruler of the Monster Realms, with his Bride. Although it's implied that he uses his minions to torment monsters who oppose him and intimidates and compels them to follow him. HE owns a loyal zombie henchman, Romero, and an army of man-sized bats called Man-Bats, who protect his castle. He owns a hearse, of which he uses to roam around the Monster Realms. At one point in time Lord Vampyre discovered a mystical Moonstone and planned on giving it to his beloved wife. He however soon unearthed the mystical powers of the Moonstone and decided to locate the others and use them for his ultimate goal. With all the stones and his own build contraption, he planned on eclipsing the sun so all the monsters would be able to roam freely in all the realms. So he called upon his own army of monsters, and made them retrieve all 6 of the moonstones. One man and his brave companions known as the Monster Fighters stood in his way. Rodney Rathbone, his close friend and partner Jack McHammer, master hunter and sniper specialist Major Quinton Steele, pilot and martial artist Ann Lee and boxer/gunman and motor-rider Frank Rock. To Be Added Ultimately, Rodney defeats Lord Vampyre and magically traps him in his own castle, while trapping the other monsters, the moonstones and their locations in a time loop. Forging a map that can free him again, Rodney leaves the castle which then vanishes. However, Romero and the Man-Bats were outside of the castle boundaries and were unaffected by the spell, allowing them to traverse between realms. 'Solar Eclipse' To Be Added Physical Appearance Lord Vampyre wears a black jacket with black sleeves styled with a pocket watch and a red tie and a vest over a white, frilled shirt. He wears white gloves and occasionally wears a black cloak. He also wears black pants with pockets on each side. Lord Vampyre has white skin and sharp teeth. He has red eyes with grey rings around them and black eyebrows. He has black newer swept-back hair. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Lord Vampyre possesses superhuman strength and can lift up humans as well as other monsters and throw them to the ground easily. He can pick up large cars and throw them away with almost no effort. His strength allows him to easily subdue his Minions effortlessly and physically overpower The Monster with no apparent effort. Superhuman Durability: Lord Vampyre possesses superhuman durability that far exceeds the other monsters. He can easily withstand physical attacks from his enemies, recover quickly from blunt force and is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and electrical shocks. He can also easily endure gunshots and other conventional firearms. Superhuman Speed: Lord Vampyre is capable of running, moving and flying at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He is notable faster than Werewolf as well as Romero on land and faster than the Man-Bats in the air. He can easily disappear in the blink of an eye and get behind his opponents unnoticed to surprise them, as well as escaping. Superhuman Stamina: Lord Vampyre's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Superhuman Agility: Lord Vampyre's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. His agility allows him to easily dodge his opponents attacks and can go from one motion to another easily. Superhuman Reflexes: Lord Vampyre's natural reaction time is beyond the natural limits of the regular human body. He can easily dodge his opponents attacks as well as keep up with Rodney's swordsmanship. He can react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to easily. Accelerated Regeneration: Lord Vampyre is capable of regenerating damaged and destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. He can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. Enhanced Senses: Lord Vampyre's possesses extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than any other monster. Gifted Intellect: Lord Vampyre has a gifted intellect by having acquired great knowledge in a variety of areas throughout the course of his long life. He has acquired knowledge in subjects such as history, architecture, biology, engineering, chemistry, physics, astrology, philosophy and more. Skilled Magic (Intellect): Lord Vampyre is also a skilled user in magic and has great knowledge and understanding about magic. He was able to unearth the magical powers of the moonstones and build a device to support their power to eclipse the sun. Hypnosis: Lord Vampyre is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time, directly sending suggestions into the subconscious. He can compel other monsters to follow his orders. Only beings with high willpower can resist his hypnosis. Mind Control: In addition to that, Lord Vampyre can control the minds of the people he hypnotizes, with victims being completely subjected to his mental control. The weaker the mind of the subject, the more easily it is for him to control them as well as for longer periods of time. Telekinesis: Lord Vampyre has the power to manipulate objects with his mind and by gesturing it with his hand. He can easily lift up and move multiple small objects around. He can also move more and bigger objects but it requires more focus and concentration. Immortality: Like all vampires, Lord Vampyre is functionally immortal, having lived for over 650 years, in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. He can survive almost anything that can kill an ordinary human except decapitation. Expert Swordsmanship: Lord Vampyre is an accomplished swordsman and was able to hold his own against legendary swordsman Rodney Doc. He is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to stop and deflect bullets and offensive attacks easily. He is also able to deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. Flight: Lord Vampyre has the natural ability to fly in the air unaided as well as able to defy gravity. He can easily fly across the realm at incredible fast rates but he prefers being driven to other locations. Night Vision: As a creature of the night, Lord Vampyre can naturally see clearly in darkness and dim environments. Daytime Walking: Unlike most vampires, Lord Vampyre is able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the daytime. It does however cause him some discomfort and weakens him physically and mentally to a small degree. Because of this, he rarely stays outside for long periods of time. Leadership Skills: Lord Vampyre also has great leadership skills as he can easily command his small army of minions and have their complete obedience. However they might also just obey him because they fear him and not respect him, which was evidenced as he easily defeated them when they tried to oppose him. Weaknesses/Resistances Weakness to Light: Lord Vampyre is vulnerable to light and will be weakened by it if affected in large doses. He’s also weak against Light based Attacks such as Flash Cannon. He's also weak against sunlight as well as torchlight and electric light but only in large amounts. Weakness to Magic Spells: Lord Vampyre can be sealed, trapped and damaged by powerful magical spells and attacks. Weakness to Iron: Iron can be used to contain and injure Lord Vampyre greatly. Touching anything iron related will also burn Lord Vampyre's skin greatly. Decapitation: Lord Vampyre can only be physically killed by decapitation. Lacking in Combat Skills: Despite having supernatural powers and being a master in swordsmanship, Lord Vampyre is not a trained fighter. He can effectively use his powers in most combat situations but is outmatched against more experienced and trained combatants such as Rodney Doc. Trivia *Lord Vampyre is the first main villain to not rely on magical objects or items to maintain or enhance his powers. *Lord Vampyre is also the first antagonist who possesses his own lair as he lives in his own castle. *Lord Vampyre was defeated at the hands of Rodney Doc, great grandfather of Noa Doc. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Main Villains Category:Magic Category:Non-PowerForm Characters